Ashley Meets a Troll in Central Park
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A teenage girl named Ashley joins her younger brother Gus and younger sister Rosie in a not very ordinary visit to Central Park while their parents are away. The imaginative teen finds out that her stories and beliefs of trolls turn out to be real when they meet Stanley and must help him in his journey. This movie is five months older than me, thus making Ashley's upcoming birthday
1. Prologue

Ashley's POV

Hi, my name is Ashley. I may live in an American city, but I'm actually English. My parents both came from London and got married there and eventually I was born. I'm fourteen years old now, and we moved to America when I was around five or six years old. My father Alan had taken a job which moved the three of us to the United States. I really missed a lot of my friends that I made in first grade, but Mom says it would be good for me if we moved to see the world outside of foggy and jolly old London.

I found America to be more beautiful though in some cases. It was a lot brighter though since in London it would mostly be dark and filled with fog, especially around bridges. We have a nice house that isn't too far from Central Park which I had visited a few times, but I had no one to play with yet. I was the new girl in school, so no one really wanted to be my friend, but I got excited and felt a little better because when I got a bit older, around the age of eight, my mother found out she was pregnant. Normally, we would be asked to get out of America because we weren't legal citizens yet, but due to the birth of my brother, Gus, we were allowed to stay and not get deported.

Gus is a little bit of a troublemaker. He really hates being told what to do and wants to do his own thing. You can imagine how his schoolteachers must feel about that when they give him assignments. He barely listens to me most of the time as well, because he thinks I just want to be bossy since I'm the older one. He mostly likes to play with his sailboat that Dad got him for his birthday and he's been obsessed with it. He may want to be a ship captain or it's just a phase, it's a little hard to tell for now.

Finally, or at least unless something else happens, but there is my younger sister, Rosie. She is currently two years old and can only say a few words here and there. Due to her age she usually calls me 'Ashy' or 'Ashwee'. Either way she says it, I find it to be very adorable. Gus kind of acts bossy towards her, probably because now he's older than someone and he can tell her what to do, even if doesn't work that way in our house. Most of the time, I have to stay up a little later before I go to bed and tell my brother and sister a story. Even though I'm a teenager now, I still have an imagination like a six year old kid. I don't know where or how it came from, but I was always imaginative.

I don't really have any friends in school, but I have Gus and Rosie, and I always said 'Who needs friends when you got family?'. I just wish Gus would have some imagination, he seems too grown up for his age and that can't be healthy. I don't know what came over him, he used to be such a sweet kid, probably got jealous from the attention when Rosie was born.

I believe in a lot of mythical things from unicorns, to leprechauns, even trolls. I even got to meet one up close, I'm not kidding you. My brother, sister, and I went out on an adventure when we were supposed to stay inside with a babysitter. Don't believe me? Well, let me tell you about our story of meeting a troll in Central Park.


	2. Chapter 1

One night felt unlike any other. Ashley had a strange sense about it, but she didn't know what it was. Her parents were exhausted and had to go to bed early tonight as they were going to work first thing tomorrow, though Gus wanted to go to Central Park. He was having another fit of no one doing what he wanted to do and he wanted to his own thing.

"Ashley? Ashley!" a voice called.

Ashely recognized it instantly as she finished brushing her teeth and spit in the sink. "Yes, Dad?"

"Ashley," Alan came in, looking like he were very tired and ready to go to bed. He looked as though if he weren't too careful he could drop like a stone in the middle of the floor. "Could you put your brother and sister to bed tonight? We're awfully tired and we're up early tomorrow." he said, nearly yawning.

"Sure, Dad." Ashley agreed. Ashley still had her English accent like her parents, though since her siblings were born in America, they sounded like native citizens, as they should. Ashley went to the currently shared bedroom of her seven year old brother and two year old sister. She knocked on the door to make sure she wouldn't walk in on anything too private, Gus always loved his space.

"Come in!" Gus called.

Ashley opened the door and stepped inside to see Gus in his bed with his boat and Rosie was in her crib. Rosie stood up, holding onto the bars happily, seeing her sister.

"Ashy!" Rosie called. "Ashy, Ashy!"

Ashley giggled a little. "Hello, Rosie."

"Ashy..." Rosie sounded sad now as she was reaching out for something.

"Oh, sweetie, you want your milk?" Ashley asked.

Rosie didn't verbally answer, but she nodded her head as though she could understand her older sister.

Ashley smiled, then grabbed the tiny milk bottle. Rosie might have been two and nearly growing teeth, but she was still attached to her bottle. She was still learning, of course, being a toddler. Gus just found it all babyish. Ashley let Rosie drink down the milk and sat beside Gus on his racecar bed.

"You got your boat, kiddo?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but only me and Dad can touch the controls," Gus told her, holding the remote securely. "No girls!"

Ashley lightly rolled her eyes at that. She then smiled once Rosie finished. Ashley went to take the bottle and put it up for now so Rosie wouldn't make a mess in her bed. "You guys want a story?"

"Stowee time!" Rosie cheered, clapping happily.

Ashley giggled. "That's right, Rosie, storytime." she lightly poked the small girl's nose.

Rosie giggled and held onto her sister's finger.

"What kind of story would you like to hear about, Rosie?" Ashley asked, taking the toddler girl out of her crib and went to sit in the rocking chair. She was mostly responsible for telling her younger brother and sister fairy tale stories, but she loved doing it, so she never minded when her parents would ask her to do it.

"Twoll!" Rosie answered.

"A troll?" Ashley asked, playfully raising a suspicous eyebrow. "Have you ever seen trolls near Central Park?"

"Twoll Ashy, pwease?" Rosie pouted a little.

Ashley laughed a little. "Okay, a troll story."

"Aw, Rosie, there's no such things as trolls!" Gus scoffed.

"Now, Gus, it's what Rosie wants..." Ashley told him.

"We never do what I wanna do! I wanna do what I wanna do!" Gus whined.

"Okay, Gus, tomorrow night, I promise, you can pick the story and it can be about whatever you want." Ashley told her pestering younger brother.

Gus grunted and sat in his bed, folding his arms. "We never get to do what I wanna do!"

Ashley sharply exhaled and held her sister securely. "Don't mind him, Rosie... Anyway, once upon a time, in the land of trolls, there was a very special one. He was unlike other trolls who were mean, and nasty, and evil. We don't like those trolls."

"Bad twolls!" Rosie jeered.

"That's right, Rosie," Ashley nodded. "They are bad trolls. Except for this one. This troll loved to garden and he had a lot of stories to tell. Some humans had heard of trolls, but never saw one up close. They were mostly scared because of the bad trolls. Though, one day, two children named... umm... Daisy and Russell went to the park and saw a nice troll... His name was...was..."

Gus grunted and turned himself from his sisters, still folding his arms.

"Don't be such a grumpy gus," Ashley told her brother.

Rosie giggled a bit at that, clapping again. "Gwumpy Gus!"

"Well, the troll didn't have a name," Ashley continued her story to her toddler sister as she slowly got sleepy. "Daisy and Russell decided to adopt the troll as a member of their family. Their mommy and daddy loved the troll and thought he was very nice. The troll never felt alone again because now he had a family, a real family. He lived happily ever after with Daisy and Russell...The End..."

Rosie smiled, then her eyes felt heavy. She then yawned herself in Ashley's arms and slowly fell asleep.

Ashley smiled at her and gently put her inside her crib, tucking her in and putting a doll in her arms to cuddle with in her sleep. Ashley smiled and saw that eventually, Gus fell asleep. His anger must have taken a lot out of him. Ashley tucked him in, kissed his cheek, and went to the door, slowly shutting out the light and closing the door just a tad and went to her own bedroom. Ashley heard her exhausted parents snores and tip toed over to her room and shut the door behind her, sighing.

The teenager stripped herself from her daytime clothes and slipped into her pajamas. A sleeveless black top with a pink heart in the center that showed her belly, very short pink shorts and she slipped on some socks. It felt a bit chilly, so she kept her bathrobe near her in case she needed to leave her room for night visits. Ashley fluffed up her pillows and pulled back the covers and nuzzled herself gently in her bed. She heard a loud boom outside which startled her.

"What was that?" Ashley asked herself, whispering. She went to her window and looked beyond to see there was a crash in Central Park. "Oh, I hope everything's okay..." she said to herself, quietly.


End file.
